


Sweet Halloween Treat

by JokaSmiles



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Halloween, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokaSmiles/pseuds/JokaSmiles
Summary: Everyone that Chief Bogo knows shows up to his halloween bash except for Clawhauser





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know halloween already past but everyday is halloween for me baby *wink*  
> a short cute fic I hope you'll all enjoy  
> Also I made a new twitter just for fic stuff, I'm @SweetJokaSmiles just hit me up with whatever headcannons you guys got or fic ideas, I'll be happy to take requests!!

Everyone and I mean everyone was at Bogo's Frightober bash. Fuzzy spiders dangled from his ceiling, cobwebs draped over his walls and on the windows, the fog machine blew out fog that smelled a bit like cotton candy.

Everything that was spooky and creepy was decorated across his apartment, he had goody bags spread out on a white table along with halloween themed goodies and sweets. There were two over-sized stereo speakers that were hooked up in the living room and connected to a tiny usb wire that was linked to his phone as it pumped out traditional halloween soundtracks and various pop songs that were affiliated with the holiday.  

All his guests were having a good time, animals dressed in various costumes, Judy's many siblings were dressed as marshmallows while Judy herself was dressed as a gooey and delicious s'more, not really scary but she made up for it by  putting on fake sharp teeth and smearing fake blood all over herself after a quick trip to the rest room. Now that was scary. Nick was dressed in a white suit that had splattered bloodstains with a magenta dress shirt, blue tie, and fake brass knuckles with aviator shades and right beside him was his old con buddy, Finnick in a letter-men's jacket that was obviously too big for him filled with holes and dirt stains  smeared with blood and his face was full of grey body paint. They were both digging in the candy bowl trying to grab as much of the good stuff before the other guests noticed.

The well-built buffalo shooed them away while threatening them with the promise of being kicked out of the party. Bogo shook his head and guessed that Wilde was supposed to be an 80's con man of some sort while Finnick was an undead high-school jock.

Gideon Grey was dressed as a generic axe murderer while talking up a storm with Judy's father(whose in a carrot costume by the way)about how more expensive candy gets each and every year. Even his coworkers were having a good time by the punch bowl and they were all dressed as classic 50's horror movie monsters.

Bogo himself was dressed as Frankenstein's monster, his favorite movie monster to be quite frank(pun intended). He had stitches everywhere and a giant bolt that made the illusion of going through his neck. He had green body paint and black shadows painted under his eyes.

Bogo looked absolutely dreadful, not in a bad way-more of in the sense that he looked so close to the original monster. He adored halloween, it was his all time favorite holiday right next to christmas and even though everything was going smoothly he knew that something was still missing.

 

It was his boyfriend, Clawhauser.

The party started 3 hours ago and there was still no sign of his pudgy boyfriend anywhere. He check his room, the bathroom, the snack table, he even asked all of Judy's siblings if they've caught a glimpse of the big cheetah but they all shook their gooey marshmallow heads and told him 'no'.

* * *

 

 

 

It was getting close to midnight and Bogo sulked by the punch bowl. Most of his guests were grooving and dancing to the Monster Mash, one of Bogo's favorite songs but he was in no mood to get down and boogie without his chubby cheetah. 

There was a quiet knock on the door and one of Judy's siblings(second oldest brother in fact) answered it, a warm smile crept on his face as the mystery guest stepped through the door. Bogo on the other hand had a hoof on his cheek and tapped away on the table too depressed to be bothered with. The older sibling poked at Bogo's broad shoulder with his tiny paw but the built buffalo just shrugged it off thinking it was a sloppy dancer that knocked into him.

"...Happy Halloween! Sorry I'm late, it took me forever to find this costume in my size."

Bogo's expression flipped from a frown to a smile once he heard the other exhale the word "Happy." And turned to face him.

"Benny! You made it!" The hulking green bull kneeled down to give his boyfriend a hug and a soft kiss on the lips.

"Jelly?" Bogo wiped at his lip after he broke the kiss.

"Fake blood creeps me out. It looks too real."

Clawhauser was dressed in a traditional dracula costume, it included the cape and everything. He even put on a set of fake fangs over his real ones and his mouth was covered in strawberry jam that looked too pink to be blood.

"Dracula is my favorite, I wouldn't be caught dead without coming as him."

"We'll it's a good thing you're _undead._ " Clawhauser's eyes lit up when he heard that corny remark and laughed so hard he held on to his sides.

"Oh you~"

"Well c'mon then, Thriller is on! Show this reanimated corpse what an undead bloodsucker can do on the dance floor!"

END.


End file.
